pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Squirt Pea (Revamped)
For the PvZH version, see Squirt Pea (PvZH). |caption = Squirt pea shoots a squirt of pea that deals splash damage, but to shoot again, it takes 10 seconds to reload.|flavor text = Squirt Pea is always ready to shoot. He, like, REALLY Wanted to shoot anytime now. But sometimes, when he's on the fight, he's sleeping instead. So, other plants don't know his true intentions.}} Squirt Pea '''is a plant made by . Squirt Pea is a plant made for the actual 2nd world, Waterfall Pond, for '''Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. Overview Squirt Pea, just like all other peashooting plants, are based on Pisum sativum. But, Squirt Pea is also based on a squirt gun. It shoots a squirt of water that deals 10 NDS, but it took some time to recharge it. The animation when he needs to be reloaded appears that Squirt Pea is lowering his head, and sleeping.But, in water, he doesn't have to recharge at all. Considering that if he's able to be planted on water without Lily pads and have to charge doesn't make sense. It costs 175 suns, has a fast recharge, and has 3 special abilities. Plant Food Ability His plant food ability is to shoot Squirts of Peas In 8 directions without pressing for 10 seconds. Appearances His notable appearance is mostly on Waterfall Pond's Pinata Parties and Day 12 and 20, along with Coconut Lobber, Log Smacker, Flip-pad, and others. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery SquirtPeaRevamp.png|Revamped Squirt Pea HD. Squirtsquirt.png|Squirt Pea, GopluXPoplu's version. Squirt Pea HD Water.png|Non-pixelated Squirt Pea's artwork by . Newer SquirtPeaLawn.png|Revamped Squirt Pea on lawn. New SquirtPeaSeed.png|Revamped Squirt Pea's seed packet. New SquirtPeaSeed2.png|Revamped Squirt Pea's seed packet (cost). Squirt Pea by WaterBlazek.png|Non-Pixelated Squirt Pea on lawn. NewSquirtPSeed.png|Squirt Pea's new seed packet. NewSquirtPSeed2.png|Squirt Pea's new seed packet with cost. SquirtPAsset.png|Squirt Pea's seed sprite. Untitled171.png|Squirt Pea by . Old SquirtPeaSleeping.png|Squirt Pea, sleeping or recharging. Notice the lowered head. SquirtPea.png|Squirt Pea artwork. SquirtPeaProjectile.png|Squirt Pea's Projectile SquirtPeaCostume.png|Squirt Pea with costume. SquirtPeaSeed2.png|Squirt Pea's Seed Packet with cost. SquirtPeaSeed.png|Squirt Pea's Seed Packet. SqurtPeaLawn.png|Squirt Pea on lawn. SquirtPeaWater.png|Squirt Pea on Water (doesn't need Lily Pad and the bottom part color changed) SquirtPeaSeed4.png|Squirt Pea's Seed Packet with cost (Resized) SquirtPeaSeed3.png|Squirt Pea's Seed Packet (Resized) SquirtPeaLawn.png|Squirt Pea with costume on lawn. Trivia * There is another plant planned by that has the blue color scheme, the other being Drill Turnip. * Squirt Pea is the only plant made by IAmPlayer that has different action. * Squirt Pea is the second plant introduced in Waterfall Pond that are able to be planted on water without Lily Pads. The first being Sea-Shroom and the third being Flip-Pad. * Squirt Pea has a leaf shaped like the handler from a pistol, unlike other peashooting plants. * Squirt Pea's costume is unlockable through getting the Waterfall Pond's DLC Pack, where you can get levels, seed packets and costumes. So, it's currently unavailable. * Coconut Lobber's costume is a Beanie Hat, while Squirt Pea is a Fedora, Log Smacker is a Headband, while Flip-Pad is a diamond spike and a blackglasses. * Squirt Pea is, right now, the one of the plants littered with those Squirt joke. It's literally everywhere. Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Attacking Plants Category:Water Plants Category:Water Elemental Plants Category:Male Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Plants that do splash damage Category:Aquatic Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Passive Plants Category:Submerge-mint Family